Skygirl
by 9shadowgirl11
Summary: Oneshot. One night, I was visited by a strange girl...


The time was a little over three in the morning, and I was not asleep. I was probably the only nine year old boy awake right now, and sleep tugged at my every limb. However tired I was that night, I knew that I was far too excited to give in to those petty desires.

My eyes had not lingered from the open window for at least fifteen minutes, which was a great achievement for a boy with an attention span like mine. I forced my mind not to spawn its usual irrational "what if" fears, but instead to stay positive and hopeful.

After a while, (I do not know how long) I started to doubt that she would come as she had promised. Who was I to think that she would actually take time out of her night to sneak into the house of a boy two years younger than her that she had just met yesterday? And how was she going to reach my window that was two stories up?  
Just as I was about to give up hope, and slump back to bed, I saw a pair of long, graceful, pink-nailed hands appear out of the dark. This was immediately followed by two skinny arms and a head with long curly brown hair blowing just slightly in the night air. Her eyes seemed to glow as she pulled herself into my room with almost no effort. Her thin lips stretched in a smile of greeting. She sat on my windowsill with no fear of falling, her legs dangling into the blackness below. I could not stop myself from talking at this point. 

"What is it that you wanted to show me? Is it really as cool as you said?" I asked. I was so excited, that I didn't feel tired at all anymore.

She was the most mysterious person that I had ever met. She never even talked, and she wouldn't tell me her name. In my head, I always called her Daniela, though because she looked like a dancer, and it seemed like the perfect dancer name. (Remember that I was only nine at the time)

Daniela climbed back out of the window. (I admit only at that point did I actually wonder what she was standing on.) Her hand was outstretched as if she wanted me to hold it. Without hesitating, I took it, and she yanked me, with surprising strength, through the window. I felt a rush of fear.

I half expected to fall to the sidewalk below, but as I stumbled on nothing but thin air, I found that I could stand quite comfortably on what looked like nothing at all. I looked down and found that there was a pretty fantastic view. I could see lots of houses stretching out until the street curved when I turned sideways. A feat I could never accomplish by just looking out the window. I could see hills in the distance, with the barest hint of a sunrise giving light to everything.

I turned to Daniela, and she smiled, amused at my reaction. Still holding my hand, she led me across the sky. I took everything in as if I would never see like this again. When she could tell that I was gaining confidence, Daniela let us sprint across the sky, somehow never letting go of my hand. When we ran together, I went faster than I'd ever gone before. My bare feet did not ache as we ran. They didn't even make noise. The only sound I could hear was my own breath and hers. I did not tire. I could have run forever.

We seemed to have run so far, and I began to wonder if she knew the way back. This thought was soon eclipsed when Daniela finally let go of my hand, and pointed towards a small grey cloud a few feet away. The look on her face said "watch this." I was getting quite good at reading her expressions.

Daniela scooped up a bit of the cloud in her hands, as if it wasn't just vapor. She molded it in her hand like a snowball. I was watching her with my mouth wide open in amazement. Needless to say, I was a bit surprised when she chucked it at me, a moment later.

The Cloudball hit me in the face. It didn't hurt at all, but it was very cold, and felt soft. I brushed the fluff out of my nose, sneezing as I did so,and ran over to another cloud to make myself a weapon. Daniela, laughing, threw another ball at me.

Soon the sky was full of bits of flying cloud, and an all-out cloud war was taking place. When it was over, Daniela and I were laughing and pulling bits of cloud out of each other's hair. I was reminded for a second of cotton candy.

I put a bit of fluffy cloud on my tongue, and it melted into sweet water. It was, and still is the strangest thing I have ever tasted. Daniela, rolling her eyes, yanked on my hand to get me moving.

When we decided to start heading back home, the sky was stained with the bright colors of sunrise. It was stunning to watch. We had the greatest view. People were starting to wake up. A few cars groaned loudly on the street below us. I felt very far away from everything, as if I was watching from another world. Daniela pointed as if suddenly realizing how late it was. We ran a while. The sunset looked streaked, and I felt weightless for a moment.

Soon we slowed to a walk again. I spotted an old couple walking below us. As our shadow passed over them, they turned their heads upwards and saw us. I waved happily. Daniela did too. The old man and woman, looking dazed, waved back. I remembered a scene from Peter Pan when the children were flying across London and everyone on the ground was watching them.

We were almost there now. I could see my house in the distance, just the way I had left it. I hoped that my parents weren't awake yet. As we approached my window, I glanced back at the view, keeping it locked in my memory, and climbed back into my bedroom. Daniela, still standing outside, looked sad to see me go. We stared at each other for a while before I asked the question that had been bugging me the entire time.

"Can we do this again?" I asked, breaking the silence. She only smiled.

Daniela showed me her hands, which held a bit of cloud. She closed her fingers together, squeezing it. When she opened her hands again, a little bird figurine lay in her hands. It was very small, and very detailed, and when I picked it up, it was as hard as steel. I inspected it from every angle, and set it on my nightstand, smiling. When I looked back at the window, Daniela had disappeared. I wasn't surprised.

In fact, I was sure that I'd see her again.

And now, many, many years later, as I sit here writing this, I still have faith that she'll visit me, and make my imagination come to life again.


End file.
